All In My Mind-
by musesofthemind
Summary: She doesn't dream often but when she does no matter how hard she tries, she can't stop herself from dreaming of him. This is what happened in Olivia's dream 4x06. One shot


**I have been listening to Summer Breeze and watched that scene over again and I became inspired. Fandom is in need of some inspiration, Enjoy!**

**X**

This is where she is supposed to belong- she fells the summer breeze cool her warm skin, the sound of the ocean is playing in the background, she sees him and smiles he is what she _should_ want, what she should need and she needs this…

Her head falls on the soft pillows as he moves over her, he kisses her and her body goes numb. Halting the kiss she pushes his shoulders down to where she needs him to be, _this_ is where she needs to be.

After her orgasm, he moves stealth like over her; he touched her…kisses her in ways that were different. Subbed due she feels lips pressed to her and she awakens. It's him. Olivia feels herself becoming nervous at the sight of Fitz on top of her, she knew it was him the minute he kissed her and when she tasted him and her… '_No, no, no, no, it's all in my mind._' Olivia carefully caresses his face, running her fingers through the mane she never thought she would touch again.

She can still hear the distant echoes of the ocean in background signaling to her '_it's all in my mind'_ but she ignores it, she ignores the warnings that this is a dream, instead she brings his lips to her and she forgets about the world and melts with him.

She tells herself that this is '_all in my mind'_ but with every kiss and touch she can feel herself letting go, all she can see and feel is him; he is here-with her.

Her face becomes one with the bed as his hand caresses her ass, softly lifting her up on all four. He caresses her back gently tenderly and with warmth and she looks back at him and watches him enter her from behind. She moans and whimpers at the feel of him, she turns back to look at him as she pivots herself to meet him with each thrust. Her body glistens and she feels herself become one with him as their bodies move in harmony together.

Her body vibrates at the feel of him. Fingers grip the sheets at the feel of him moving inside of her, she bits her lip hard as she gasp for breath unsure where she ends and he begins, she presses on him, grinding herself against his cock because she wants more-she wants all of him, and he gives her more.

She knows it's a dream, and she reminds herself over and over again _'it's all in my mind'_ but she can't help but moan at the feel of him and relish in the sight of the man she never thought she would see again better yet touch. Fitz lays on top of her watching her slowly; '_please'_ she begs as he teases her mercilessly, her pants grow desperate at every touch and kiss. He stares at her unsure as to what she wants but she quickly kisses him wiping any insecurity he would have, grabbing him firmly she rubs him as her eyes stay focused on him watching as his eyes flicker and with certainty she places him where she needs him. Skin to skin he thrust inside of her, every time he enters her he manages to go deeper than before, hitting her exactly where she wants to be touched , she convulses and clings to his body as her orgasm approaches . His body hovers over, nudging her legs further apart she instinctively wraps her ankles around his making sure he is trapped inside her where he always belonged; clinging to him she moans loudly, pulling him closer to her.

/

Her body hums from use, she feels drunk without drinking, she feels high without any drugs, and she feels the summer breeze cool her hot skin.

Her skin burns from use and touch, she whimpers in pleasure as she ground her hips into him, she rides him with purpose, making sure he knows everyone who has come before her do not matter as all he will ever what and need is her.

Her hands reach out and grip his hair, she relishes in the texture of his hair how he manages to look so sexy without trying, she feels her breast rub against his chest as their bodies moved and harden. Afraid he has disappeared she keeps her eyes close, but suddenly they stop and she opens her eyes and see's he is still here with her. Amazed and excited she kisses him with fury as he grabs a chunk of her hair bringing her closer to him- though time is of the essence, she doesn't rush but revels in the taste of him, the feel of his lips on hers, how they seem to move in symmetry. Seeing him, here with her she kisses him languidly. She slowly begins to move, this time her eyes remain open and they gaze at one another. She cums loudly with force, gasping for air as he plays her body like a piano, he created a masterpiece with her body, making her see the variety of colors in the stars as they exploded breaking into small particles. She watches him lose control all by the sway of her hips and the feel of her lips.

"Fitz…" she whimpers

"Tell me what you want Livvie." Olivia closes her eyes at the sound of his voice, it amazes her how just his voice alone can put her in a trance, how just saying the word 'Livvie' made her so wet she almost grabbed his hand and made him touch her. She's always been drawn to his voice; how his voice drops an octave when he became turned '_It's all in my mind'_ she tells herself.

"Am I in your mind Livvie?" She stares at him unsure of what to do; she watches his hand move slowly up her leg. He starts at her ankle and works his way up. Goose bumps form as he leaves feather light touches across her skin sending her body to ablaze.

His hand traces the outline of her breast, watching as she heaves for air. He toys with them, teases them until they are erect and are dying to be touched. She watches him and he watches her as he kisses her nipple softly, she bites her lip and closes her eyes as she feels him suck and tug.

Olivia stops breathing, she watches him touch her, it's been far too long, too long since she has felt him, kissed him, tasted him, she watches him until her head falls back and she feels the swarm of pillows surrounding her.

Overcome she opens her eyes and she sees she is all alone.

_All in my mind._

**_X_**

**_I am going to miss writing my weekly reviews of scandal but, Fandom stay strong, I truly believe good things are coming. Oh yeah find me on tumblr musesoftheminds_**


End file.
